Where Are You Christmas
by r2roswell
Summary: With the Roswell group on the road will Christmas come to pass this season?  M/I centered.
1. Looking Back

**Where Are You Christmas?**

_Author'sNote: Gotta love listening to Christmas music during the holidays. Sometimes a song will just come on at the right time on the radio and be the inspiration you need to get those creative juices flowing._

_Summary: The Roswell gang is on the road. It has been a tough year and the holidays seem to have been all but forgotten. The only thing that matters is survival but what happens when an angel reminds them of the holiday spirit?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I may not have loved many of the storylines but I love these characters._

**1.) Looking Back**

Isabel Evans sat in the passenger side of the van. Michael was driving and the others were getting some much needed rest. It had been nearly a year since they'd been on the road. A week ago they had celebrated Thanksgiving at Denny's in town. There was nothing more normal than travelers eating some place when they couldn't celebrate at home.

Isabel sighed. This was home, the van, the five other people in it. This was her family, with her boyfriend by her side. It still made Isabel feel weird to refer to Michael as her boyfriend.

Michael looked over but said nothing. He understood how hard of a year this had been for his girl. A couple weeks after they had left Roswell, Isabel had got an encrypted message from Jesse. He had said he was in Boston and for them to go meet him where he would be waiting at an undisclosed location, a hang out him and his college buddies used to visit but had long since been abandoned.

Isabel though wanting to go knew the safety of her family was more important despite Jesse being family too. Instead she had used her powers to draw up some legal documents which she formed out of scratch pieces of paper. In an encrypted message she asked Jesse for his home address. She knew he would have to move again after that in case anyone found out but he was more than willing to do whatever it took if that meant Jesse could see Isabel again. Isabel knew she was playing on his emotions but it was the only way to get him to listen.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Michael asked as Isabel had a pen in her hand, the two of them sitting at a park bench in only god knew where.

"I should've listened to you guys before: Jesse should never have been brought into this."

"We were wrong," Michael said and then he looked down, "At least I was. I know he made you happy."

"He did but look at the cost: I put him in danger, danger he wouldn't know if he hadn't met me."

"He loves you."

Isabel sighed, "Sometimes that isn't enough. You know that better than anyone."

Michael nodded. About a week into their trip on the road he had called things off permanently with Maria. Enough had been enough with her constant complaining. Michael realized that what Maria really wanted was Max, or at least the prince charming self that he was. Michael could never give her that and a long time ago he vowed never to change for anyone. If a girl couldn't accept him for who he was then the drama wasn't worth it. Why Michael had allowed himself to put up with her was beyond him. No, he knew the answer. At least she wanted him, maybe not the person that he was but it was better than being alone. Michael knew Maria loved him despite her wanting him to be something he wasn't but that wasn't enough. Michael didn't love Maria enough to want to change let alone love her enough to want to stay regardless of him ending up alone.

The two continued in silence and then Isabel placed her pen and signed her name where the spaces asked for it. Once it was complete she placed the papers in a manila envelope but before closing it she looked down at her hand and then removed the ring from her finger. Michael understood the significance that removing her wedding ring meant but he said nothing. There were moments in Isabel's life that he knew when to speak and when to shut up and this was one of those moments. With the envelope sealed the two of them walked to one of the blue mailboxes nearby. Isabel placed it in.

"I'm sorry Isabel," Michael said as he placed a hand over hers.

Isabel let out a small smile. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. The marriage was really over, at least on her end. She knew Jesse would be reluctant to sign the papers but she was giving him no choice. She would leave no forwarding address except for him to file the papers himself and she would never again contact him. Even if he never signed the papers, and she hoped he would, in her eyes she was no longer Isabel Ramirez, instead she was back to being Isabel Evans.

"I'm 18 and all ready divorced, how stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid. It's just our way of life."

Isabel nodded. "The consequences of being what we are."

Michael squeezed Isabel's shoulder. "You're not alone you know."

Isabel looked up and could see how genuine his words were. "Neither are you," she said to him.

It was about a month later that the two really became involved. It didn't go unnoticed by the others as it was hard to keep things hush-hush now. The only person that had an objection to the relationship was Maria, being the ex girlfriend and all. Max though never liking the idea because he felt like it was just destiny controlling him the way it had with him and Tess, could not really object as he had never seen Michael and Isabel so happy the way they were with each other. Maybe all their past relationships had been a ploy, a way to find happiness that could not be found but only in each other.

From that point on the two had become inseparable. It hurt even just to breathe when they were apart. This was something Max and Liz knew all too well and so they knew their love was real.


	2. Where Are You Christmas?

**2.) Where Are You Christmas?**

Michael looked over at Isabel again who still had her eyes focused in the darkness out the passenger window.

"You should get some sleep," Michael said to her.

Isabel looked over to him. "I'm fine."

"We've still got another hundred miles before we come to a stop."

"Really Michael, I'm okay."

Michael kept quiet. He knew when to push her buttons and when not to.

* * *

><p>Isabel continued to look out the window. She had not forgotten what time of year it was and in part that had saddened her. She knew this was the first year they wouldn't be celebrating a traditional Christmas. In part she was glad as she wasn't in the mood for the holiday spirit, no one in the van was. It was just another time of year going by. Nothing else really mattering but at the same time she couldn't help it as her mind flowed back to simpler times when life wasn't as crazy as it had become now.<p>

A young seven year old Isabel Evans laughed as she ran in front of her yard along with Max. Snow was falling down all over Roswell. Though they had to learn about Christmas from their adopted parents it seemed like the snow was a gift all its own.

A few minutes later Michael came over as she and Max were completing their snowman. Isabel noticed Michael didn't have a good enough jacket so she ran inside the house and grabbed one of Max's. Michael smiled when she gave it to him.

Max looked at Isabel and smirked. He then reached down for some snow and rather than hitting Isabel with it, he hit Michael instead. Isabel did the same but when Michael got her back she had decided to remain on Michael's side from that point on and so the two of them chased Max and pelted him.

Still getting somewhat used to the thickness of the snow Isabel tripped and landed right on the snowman but not before grabbing Michael's arm and taking her down with him. The two of them laughed, neither of them getting up until they could hear Max.

"Ew, Michael and Isabel sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Michael smiled at Isabel and grabbed some snow above her head. He then got up and turned to Max pelting him with a large snowball right in his face. With Max occupied trying to get the snow out of his eyes and mouth Michael reached down and helped Isabel up.

Isabel smiled at the memory.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Michael asked breaking the silence.

"Snow balls," she said with a whisper and another smile. "I was thinking about snowballs. We were seven and it snowed that Christmas remember. We had never seen it. We started pelting you with snowballs and then you started getting us back."

"And then you betrayed Max and came on my side."

"I tripped and we fell into the snowman."

Michael laughed, "And Max started singing that annoying kissing song."

Isabel placed her right hand on her head. "Who knew he was right."

Michael took his right hand off the steering wheel and took Isabel's left hand. "I did."

Despite the darkness Isabel could feel the warmth of his smile radiate off him.

Michael then changed the subject into something he wasn't sure he should be approaching but was curious about anyways.

"I noticed you haven't been in the Christmas spirit," Michael said to her.

"You have hu?"

"Yeah, what happened to that Christmas Nazi I know and love?"

Isabel turned her face back to the window and sighed.

"Just don't see the point in it anymore. Not when everything is gone. It's just not the same."


	3. Plan in Progress

**3.) Plan in Progress**

The group had managed to make it into Canada without any trouble. As far as news was concerned in regards to the governments and secret agents they still had their people deployed down south toward Mexico and given what a large area that was it would take them a while especially given the fact that the government knew they had powers to hide easily.

They had rented a three story, four bedroom log cabin up in a wooded area that wasn't used by many people. There was a small town, more like a circle of shops with a gas station off to the side.

The girls had gone to do some grocery shopping while the guys were in a small clothing department.

Max was looking over at some jackets when Michael placed a hand on the rack.

"I need your help Maxwell."

"With what?"

"I need to get Isabel back."

"Michael she's right across the street, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to her while you're away from each other for ten minutes."

"No that's not what I mean. Do you have any idea what time of year it is?"

Max looked around, of course he knew. It was the Christmas season. "Yeah," was all he replied.

"Well do you know what's missing?" It failed to pass Max's thoughts. "I'll give you a hint: It starts with Christmas and ends with Nazi."

Max still said nothing. Though he couldn't quite admit that he missed Isabel's crazy Christmas activities in a way he was kind of relieved. They had been through a lot this past year that maybe skipping out on the holidays wasn't such a bad thing.

"She's broken Max, we need to fix her."

Kyle came over to the guys. "What's going on?"

"Michael wants to resurrect the Christmas Nazi."

"Wha," said Kyle, "wh-why would you want to do that?"

"Michael thinks she's broken."

"Isabel isn't some windup toy; you can't just start her up again," said Kyle.

"She's not Isabel when she's like this," Michael shot back. "Every year from the time we were eight Isabel has always had one Christmas plan or another. I dressed up as Santa Claus one year to make her happy and do you have any idea how itchy that thing was?"

"Wow," said Kyle, "You were into her back then. Bet Maria loved that."

"My point is, as much as Isabel drives me nuts this time of year I miss it. I need to get her back Max. Can you guys help me or not?"

Max looked at his best friend. He really had it bad for his sister. Max sighed.

"Okay what do you need us to do?"

Kyle walked out of the store just as the girls were coming out of the grocery mart with two carts of groceries.

"Hey guys," said Kyle. "Let me help you with that."

The four of them started loading the back of the van with the groceries.

"Where are the boys," Liz asked.

"Oh," said Kyle, "They're just getting some last minute things. Hey what do you girls say we go on a hike?"

"We don't hike," said Maria.

"We can start," Kyle shot back. "Come on, how often is it that we get to actually stay in the wilderness and not enjoy it? We don't know how long we're gonna be here so we might as well get familiar with the place."

"Are the guys coming too," asked Isabel.

"We'll catch up with them later. Come on it'll be fun. We never get to hang out, just the four of us. Please?"

The girls looked at each other. It was always hard to say no to Kyle when he was in a begging mood.

"All right fine," replied Liz.

"Yeah," said Maria. "I'm in."

"Me too," said Isabel.

"Cool," replied Kyle. He closed and locked the van. The girls were ahead of him so Kyle took the opportunity to put his hand behind his back and give the guys a thumb up.


	4. Return of Christmas

**4.) Return of Christmas**

The girls and Kyle could not believe how much time had gone by, roughly three hours just gone and spent up on the side of a hill talking and thinking. No wonder there were some people who enjoyed nature so much. You could just sit there for time on end and not even realize how quickly time was flying by.

The girls were full of laughter as they made their way up to the parking lot. Up ahead, Michael was leaning against the van while Max had his arms folded on the hood from the driver's side.

A huge smile crept Michael's face the moment he saw Isabel. She returned the smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. He did the same.

"Hi gorgeous," he said to her.

"Hi," she replied through her smile. "You should've come with us, it was beautiful up there."

"We'll we're not going anywhere any time soon, maybe we can go up there together some time."

"You're serious?" Isabel asked not really having been serious about asking him. Though she had to admit that since they'd been together Michael was more of a romantic than she gave him credit for she wasn't sure a picnic in the forest was his idea of a good time.

"Absolutely," he replied. "Besides, when do we ever really get a chance to be alone," he said glancing around with his peripheral vision. "And at any rate you know I love you so as long as it makes you happy then that's all that matters."

"I love you too Michael," Isabel said back to him.

It was so hard for her to get lost in him and him in her. It was easy to drain out the world and forget there were others in it. Isabel had had these kinds of talks with Liz before so she understood fully how her brother and sister-in-law felt about each other. When you found your better half it was as if that was all that grounded you and nothing else mattered but the two of you.

"So why didn't you guys join us anyways," Liz asked no one in particular.

"We just wanted to keep any eye on the van," replied Max.

"For three hours," said Maria not believing him.

Michael shrugged. "Not our fault you girls take forever."

"Hey!" said Kyle.

"Sorry Kyle," said Michael.

"Still," said Liz, "you could've joined us."

"Well," said Max, "How often do we get to spend time separately? Staying in the same hotel and the van can be pretty exhausting. As much as we all love each other sometimes we just need space."

No one could dispute that fact. Sometimes alone time even with just a few friends or two was better than constantly being together as a group.

"So you guys ready to go home," Max asked.

Rather than saying anything they all quietly got in the van. Isabel was the only one to notice that all their groceries were gone. She didn't think much of it. Maybe in the three hours they were up on the hill Max and Michael had decided to go and take the stuff home. That could be done in less than three hours. That was nice of them she thought.

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived to their cabin in the woods it was so dark that you could barely see the cabin. It was a good thing that Michael and Kyle had rigged the van to handle snow as it was nearly halfway up the tires.<p>

The group piled out of the van. Maria and Liz were about to walk towards it when Michael stopped them.

"Hang on a second," he said.

"What's going on Michael," Isabel asked him.

Michael took Isabel by the waist bringing her closer to him and Max held Liz' hand.

"Just watch," Michael said to her. He raised his right hand toward some nearby trees that surrounded the house. Little by little white lights began to shine. Then Michael extended his hand toward the house window. From the inside a Christmas tree was being lit up with white lights. It matched perfectly with the trees on the outside of the house. Michael once again extended his hand this time a little higher and colorful lights started to illuminate the house's roof. On the pillars near the entrance green garlands wrapped around them and they began to light up in multi-colors as well.

The four of them stood in awe as Max and Michael watched the expression on their faces.

Isabel was the first to break the silence. "Michael, I don't even know what to say."

"I do," he said looking down at his girl, "Merry Christmas, Isabel."

Isabel just smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Then the six of them went inside the house where it was decorated from head to toe. Liz and Maria took the time to make them all hot chocolate, some with marshmallows and some without. The guys went off to do their own thing and Isabel went over to the lit fire place. Along the mantle were decorations and six stockings. There were also a few pictures of the six of them.<p>

Isabel took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on celebrating Christmas this year but after seeing what Max and Michael had done, it really felt like home for a change.

Liz came up and handed Isabel a cup of hot chocolate. She simply smiled.

When Max and Michael came down stairs Max was dressed in an elf costume. He had the control to the stereo and pressed a button. Christmas music played throughout the cabin. Kyle was dressed in that of a reindeer with a red nose and Michael was dressed up in a Santa one.

Maria was the first one to notice and began laughing. "Oh my god," she said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Liz and Isabel turned to see the guys and burst out laughing as well.

"Hey," said Michael, "This is serious this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry baby," said Isabel. "I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing because I think it's cute."

The girls all took a seat on the sofa or the rocking chairs. The guys stood off to the side as to not take away the spotlight from the tree. Michael then reached in his pocket for some trash and then took off his hat.

"Okay so to start off the Christmas season I figured why not do a good old fashioned Secret Santa," Michael said in his deep Santa voice. He placed the trash in the hat.

"Michael," said Liz, "You do realize it's just two days till Christmas."

"Oh come on we can pull it off, you'd think we would've learned that lesson by now after the many times we've been wrangled in at the last minute for Christmas festivities," he said looking directly at Isabel.

He wasn't the only one. Isabel could feel everyone else's eyes on her.

"Oh come on, I haven't been that bad have I?"

"Christmas Nazi," Kyle pretend coughed.

Isabel took one of the pillows she was leaning against and threw it at him.

Michael turned and faced the Santa hat to Max. "Maxwell, oh fearless leader, you draw. And no cheating, no waving your hand to change the name on paper."

Max drew his name. _Kyle_. He placed it in his pocket.

Isabel drew next. _Maria_. She said nothing but internally was thinking that despite their heart to heart on the hill that karma could be a bitch. Oh well it was the holidays, maybe this could be another way to truly patch things up.

The names continued to be drawn until there were none left. The six of them continued to hang out in the living room. Isabel busied herself in the kitchen. She couldn't remember the last time they had gotten something to eat so she made Philly cheese steak sandwiches with a side of shrimp stir-fry. They all ate at the kitchen table.

After dinner was done with and the dishes washed they all sat around in the living room. Max and Liz went over and sat on the staircase, Maria and Kyle on the rocking chairs, and Michael and Isabel cuddled on the floor near the couch. About an hour had gone by as they just talked and enjoyed the night.

"Okay you guys," said Isabel, "I think I'm calling it a night."

Isabel got up and made her way to the staircase.

"Night," Liz said as Isabel neared her and Max.

Isabel looked over her shoulder. "Santa, you coming?"

Michael quickly got off the floor and put on his Santa hat. "Night everybody."

Isabel started running up the stairs and Michael caught her by the waist. She laughed.

Liz laughed too and added, "Ew."

* * *

><p>When Isabel made it up to the second floor she was about to head into one of the bedrooms but Michael stopped her.<p>

"Not that way," he said.

"But I thought this was our room."

"It was going to be…"

"But…"

"You'll see."

They made their way up to the third floor which consisted of only the master bedroom. Michael scooped Isabel off the floor and then opened the door.

"Michael what is this, we're not even married."

"Yet," he said as he walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Michael Guerin, is that a proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Isabel said nothing. Sure she had thought about it but what girl didn't dream of spending the rest of their life with the man of their dreams. While it was just a thought she and Michael had never really discussed it.

Michael laughed at the look on her face. "Trust me Iz, if and when I propose you won't even see it coming."

"Then why this, why did Max trade rooms with you?"

"He wanted to trade off some alone time. It's rare that you and I get a room to ourselves. He and Liz get it all the time since they're married but I guess he just figured we're not ending things with us any time soon so this is kind of like their Christmas present to us," he said laying her on the bed.

Isabel looked up at Michael. "Be sure to remind me to thank my brother and sister-in-law."

"Absolutely," he said leaning down and placing kisses along her throat.

"Okay," said Isabel, "Can you please take off that beard now?"

"Are you sure, I was hoping we could play dress up tonight."

"Hmm," said Isabel contemplating, "What did you have in mind big man?"

Michael leaned into Isabel's ear and whispered. She could feel herself getting aroused.

"So what do you say?"

Isabel playfully pushed Michael off her went and grabbed her bag from where it was placed in the sitting area and then stopped when she leaned against the door to the bathroom.

"I won't take long," she said to him with a coy smile.

Michael had his back leaning against some pillows and Isabel had her head on his chest with the rest of her body wrapped around him under the blankets.

"Thanks Michael," she said to him.

"For what," he asked.

"For all of this: for our special night and for making Christmas come alive again. Our lives are such a mess that I didn't think it was possible."

"You just needed a little boost. I want you to know, as much as it was for the others, it was mainly for you." Isabel looked up at her boyfriend and he continued. "I might complain about you always being a Christmas Nazi but deep down it's one of the things I love about you. It was one of the things that made me feel normal when my life sucked growing up. You gave me hope in this world Iz, I was just trying to give that back to you."

Isabel reached up and caressed his cheek. "God I love you. Words' can't even describe how much Michael. Is that even possible? Is this even all real?"

"I'd like to think our love transcends anything."

Isabel smiled and went back to laying her head on his chest. The two settled in for the rest of the night or morning, not really paying attention to time just to the rhythm of each other.


	5. This Gift

**5.) This Gift**

The two days passed fairly quickly. On Christmas day the room was lit from the fireplace and Christmas tree lights. Max once again had the Christmas music playing in the background. The gifts from the secret Santa were all placed under the tree. The Christmas stockings had been filled with candies and things.

On the tree there was a folded piece of paper addressed to the Christmas Nazi. Isabel went over and opened it.

_I owe you your Christmas present._

_Love,_

_Santa_

Isabel looked over at Michael who just smiled. She had no idea what he was planning but he certainly had her intrigued.

"Come on Michael, can't you give it to me when all the other gifts are being passed out?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Well how long do I have to wait?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Isabel reached up and whispered in his ear and Michael laughed.

"You're not gonna get it out of me that way."

"I could try," Isabel said with a coy smile.

"And fail," he added.

Max came over and handed his sister and best friend a cup of hot cider. "Forget it Iz, you won't be getting it out of him. Trust me I tried earlier."

"So you know what it is?" she asked her brother.

"Of course not, I'm just having fun watching you be tortured on Christmas for a change."

Isabel stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Oh," said Max, "That's very adult."

"Fine," said Isabel. "I might as well busy myself with something since we're clearly not doing anything tonight."

Isabel went over to the kitchen and started looking for ingredients to make Christmas cookies and cinnamon rolls.

Max came up to Michael and silently said to him, "Did she just put Mike Jr. on ice?"

"I think she did, yeah," replied Michael.

"And she really has no idea?"

Michael smiled as he watched Isabel go into domestic mode, "Not a clue."

"Wow," said Max, "Who knew you had this cloak and dagger romance routine in you."

"Just been waiting for the right girl I guess."

Those words didn't go unnoticed by Maria who looked at him and smiled. All Michael could do was smile back. He regretted nothing. Maria was his high school love. Not all high school loves lasted forever. Sometimes you had to move on from those and find the person you were truly meant to be with and Michael believed whole heartedly that he had found his.

* * *

><p>Isabel had to admit that overall it had been a pleasant Christmas. That morning after the cookies were baked, and she had fed some to her personal Santa Claus, and after the cinnamon rolls were done the group gathered in front of the tree and began their secret Santa exchange. Isabel was still bothered by the fact that she would have to wait for hers but she had to admit she loved the comradely and the joy on her family's faces as they opened their gifts.<p>

She was even surprised, as was Maria to find out that Isabel had been her secret Santa, over the fact that Maria actually liked her gift which was a matching set of earrings, a necklace, bracelet and ring with a thunderbird on it. Isabel had learned at the store that the thunderbird was a Native American symbol that meant 'Sacred Bearer of Happiness Unlimited'. Isabel thought it was perfect because despite what they had been through she did want Maria to find the happiness she had found.

The rest of the day was spent outside. The snow was roughly three or four feet deep giving the group plenty of snow to build giant snowmen, which Kyle referred to them as guardians of their magical cabin fortress. They also built forts and igloos and of course made snow angels and had snowball fights.

It had been what seemed like ages that the six of them could just relax and have fun without there being anything to worry about. Though they knew their troubles with the government were still there, at least for a while they could be young adults and have, just for a moment, the childhood that they couldn't really have in the desert town of Roswell.

* * *

><p>After a while as the sun was starting to go down Isabel noticed that Michael was no longer around. It seemed to her that he had been gone for a couple hours and she didn't start to question it until the moment she opened her mouth and she saw Michael sneak up behind her. Before she could question him and before he could pelt her with a snowball she turned and tossed her own snowball in his face.<p>

Michael wiped off the snow. "Okay I suppose I deserve that for leaving you alone for three hours."

"You certainly did," she said turning around so he could face her back, pretending to be mad at him. "Where were you?"

Michael wrapped his hands around Isabel's waist, "Just finishing up a last minute touch to your Christmas present." Isabel turned her face slightly to look at him. "Wanna see it?"

Isabel didn't say anything but simply nodded. Michael looked at their friends who were off making snowmen. They heard Kyle complain when Maria and Liz pelted it with snowballs.

The couple silently, or as silently as they could in crunching snow, walked toward the back of the house. There was a small incline which Michael helped Isabel as they made their way down. There were a lot of dead trees but enough to cover the house. They continued hiking for a short time when they came into a clearing. From where they were standing it looked like there was a mound of snow in the center of the field was actually a half dome construction of an igloo.

When they walked towards it and moved around it there were some logs set up along with some pillows, sleeping bags, blankets and extra jackets. Isabel took a seat and Michael started to light the fire, he then came over and sat with Isabel. She moved over so that she could sit in between his legs. The igloo was sturdy enough that they could lean against it without worry that it would crumple.

The igloo was just the right size that it didn't diminish their view of the night sky.

"This is perfect Michael, thank you. This is the best Christmas gift anyone has ever given me."

"Well this isn't all," he said reaching in his jacket pocket. "Remember a few nights ago when I said if I proposed you wouldn't even see it coming?"

Michael could feel Isabel nod against his chest. He then placed the open box in front of her. Isabel gasped and looked up at Michael. He had the hugest smile on his face that she had ever seen, dreams aside.

"Isabel Evans, I can't offer you much but what I can offer you is to love you in this life as I have in the past and as I will in the future. Will you marry me?"

Isabel struggled for a moment. She had all ready failed in one marriage but that had been built on lies and deceit. Her love for Michael was as real as it got and time and time again even their friendship had proven that they were meant for each other. She stared at the man before her as he waited for an answer. For years it had been Max to have come to the conclusion that they were all siblings but deep down Isabel knew better. She would not fail this, she would be the kind of wife she had always longed for Michael to have, the kind of wife she was destined to be.

Tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry," she said as he used one finger to wipe them away. "Yes Michael, the answer is yes."

"Before I put this ring on your finger I want you to read the inscription."

Isabel did so and smiled at the Cliffhanger joke. It was a personal thing that only the two of them could understand.

Michael placed the ring on her wedding finger. "I know it's not traditional, with a diamond or two-," he said before she cut him off.

"It's very us," she said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Isabel," Michael said still looking into her eyes.

She looked into his as well and replied, "Merry Christmas Michael."

She leaned up and he leaned down, their lips meeting for the first time as an engaged couple.


	6. Special Features Deleted Scenes

[Author's Note: Okay so every now and then when I do my writing some scenes will come into play. I'll try to add them into the story but they just don't work well so I take them out and add them to a section that I call the deleted scenes. I sometimes end up liking these scenes and can't bring myself to delete them completely.]

Deleted Scenes:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_[Takes place shortly after Kyle gives the guys a thumb up. We see Max and Michael as the four of their friends walk away._

_This scene was always a part of the main story. I had wanted to pan back to the two guys but it didn't seem to fit right directly in the story so it was taken out.]_

Michael looked at his best friend. "Look Maxwell, there is one more thing we need to take care of before we get all this Christmas stuff done. Normally I would ask Isabel first and you would have no say in the matter but I'm trying to do the honorable thing here."

Max looked at Michael. He had never seen Michael this nervous before. "Michael, whatever it is I can handle it, trust me."

Michael took a deep breath. "I want to ask Isabel to marry me. And I guess what I'm asking you is not so much as your permission but your blessing since I can't ask your dad."

Max had to take a deep breath. He really didn't see that one coming. Sure Michael and his sister had been going out for close to a year but still. He hadn't fully realized just how quickly their relationship had progressed. Maybe it hadn't as it had always been there. Max remembered teasing the two of them when they were kids but to him it was all just joking around. He never took it seriously.

"Are you sure about this Michael?"

"Max we could all die tomorrow, or the day after. The truth is we don't know when but with our lives we're bound to come close. I love her and I don't want another day to pass by where she and I are not together forever. We died before we could be married back in that other world, I don't want our chance to pass us by again."

Max smiled. "You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?"

"More thought than I've given anything else. So what do you say Maxwell, can I make Isabel my wife?"

Max looked at his best friend. "Well you know I've always thought of you as a brother. Guess it's time we make that official."

Michael smiled and nodded pleased to have Max on board with his plans.

"So have you picked out a ring yet?"

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He let Max open it and inside was a pair of rings, one his size and the other hers. On the rings there was an intrinsic design of one of the Inuit tribe symbol known as the Inukshuk with it being the symbol of a traveler and the more specific meaning of "you are on the right path." Max continued to look at the ring and saw that there was an inscription in the ring. "Cliffhangers: Love Transcends".

"I saw Isabel looking at it a couple days ago when we made that stop at one of those small towns on the way in. The way her eyes sparkled when she saw it and I knew that was it. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it Michael but I have to ask, what's the Cliffhanger thing about?"

Michael smiled to himself and simply said, "A little inside joke."

Max knew no more to ask. He didn't want to know.

"So," said Max changing the subject. "Want to get the rest of your plan in motion or what?"

* * *

><p><em>[Takes place shortly after Kyle gives the guys a thumb up. In the time since Michael and Isabel have been a couple there has been tension with Maria. I wanted to give the girls closure but it was too long of a scene so it got taken out.]<em>

The nice thing about living in the wilderness small town area of Canada was that the mountains were everywhere you looked. All you had to do was go behind one of the stores to start hiking. You wouldn't even know there was a small circle of businesses due to all the tree cover.

Once the four of them were out of sight from the town they reached a hill which overlooked a whole valley of hills and dense forest. You could not even see the town from which they emerged from which was a relief to Kyle. He could not let the girls in on what they were planning.

The four sat in silence for a while taking in the view. None of them had ever been that much into nature or adventurous and gone on hikes just for the fun of it but when you were on the road for so long it was hard not to let it seep into the bones on occasion.

"It's so beautiful up here," Liz said breaking the silence.

"Makes you forget all the crap we've been through or the upcoming stuff we will go through," commented Maria.

"Not completely," added Isabel with a sigh.

Liz looked over to her sister in law. "Isabel, are you okay? You've seemed kind of silent and distant lately."

Isabel looked down at her feet. "It's nothing."

"Isabel," said Maria. "You're problems aren't nothing. I mean I know you and I have kind of had our own issues."

Isabel moved her head back, "Do we really have to go there Maria?"

"Now's probably the only time we're gonna get don't you think?" Isabel didn't say anything but instead just decided to let Maria say her peace. "Look it sucked when Michael broke up with me and got with you of all people. Sometimes I still don't think I'll ever get over it but the fact is Michael loves you. The way he looks at you- you have no idea how many times I wished he would look at me like that. The looks he gave me don't even come close."

"I never wanted to hurt you Maria. I mean my relationship to Jesse ended and I'm sure it must've seemed like to you that I just went for the guy I wanted most but it wasn't like that, not really."

"I know."

"I don't know what happened. I had never really planned on it, it just kind of happened."

"You two were destined for each other," Maria said with a shrug. "I think we all know you can't out run that."

Isabel said nothing. There was a time when she used to hate the word 'destiny' but there was no denying it now, especially when you added all the ways she and Michael were connected. Sure there were times before the whole destiny thing came into play that she had fantasized what it would be like to actually be with Michael but she never imagined it actually happening.

"Look Isabel, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm done pinning for Michael. I know it took me some time to get over being angry and even hating you but it's clear to me what Michael wants now. I'm not going to be that ex-girlfriend that keeps hoping she'll get her man back not that I ever had a chance of that. I'm just saying that I'm tired of being mad at the both of you. I'd like to just go back to being friends."

"I'd like that too," said Isabel. "Thanks Maria."

Maria nodded.

Liz got back to the question at hand. She could see a different look in Isabel's eyes. One she hadn't seen in a while. "Really Isabel, are you okay?"

Isabel shook her head. "I just don't know how much more of these changes I can take? I mean I know some of them have been good but I just worry about the future that's all."

"Don't we all," said Kyle.

"Well," said Liz, "The important thing is we've still got each other. As long as we have that we can handle the rest."

Isabel looked over at Kyle. "Thanks for bringing us up here Kyle. I think we needed this, we needed to clear our heads."

Kyle smile and nodded and the four of them continued on in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_[This scene takes place after Michael placed the trash/crumbled papers in the hat. It was only a quick scene which is why I felt it needed omission.]_

What no one noticed was that in the crumbled up papers there were only five of them.

* * *

><p><em>[Extended sex scene after Isabel comes out from changing in the bathroom. I felt this sex scene was taking away from the warmth and beauty of the story as a whole. While I think the sex scene is beautiful too at the same time it is a little explicit and it just didn't match up with the rest of the piece.]<em>

When Isabel emerged she was in forest green lacy Victoria's Secret lingerie. On the top part of the underwear was a string of candy canes. She also had on a green elf hat.

"Wow," was all Michael could say.

"Not too much?"

Michael stood up and walked over to her. "You're beautiful."

Michael moved back some of her hair so that he could have access to her neck. He began kissing it as he moved his hands and caressed her breast. Isabel moved her head back in ecstasy. Michael then lifted her up, twirled her and placed her gently on the bed. Isabel opened her eyes to see him looking at her. He was staring at her the way a man stares into the sun, blinded by seeing a goodess that shouldn't be his.

Michael reached for the straps on his one piece Santa suit and removed it. Isabel smiled at this Herculean figure before her, his strong biceps, his strong abdominal muscles, and other particular areas of interest. Isabel leaned up and grabbed Michael by the shoulder. She had managed to take off part of her under clothes.

The two of them smiled at each other as Michael caressed her body with his hands and mouth. When he reached her breasts he reached behind her and took off the bra tossing it to one side of the room.

As he made his way to her lips Isabel opened her legs and welcomed him inside her. They had had sex before but never like this. Maybe it was the magic of the night or the plan Michael had set in motion by putting the holiday spirit to a group that hadn't really planned on celebrating Christmas this year. Whatever it was Isabel didn't care.

As she and Michael made love this night Isabel could see into his soul. She could see the past he had in foster care and with Hank, she could see the moments they shared together as friends, she could see the dreams they had shared years ago and the part that intrigued her the most was that she could see their past. She had been lead to believe that her past life as Vilandra had been a terrible person and maybe to an extent she was but when she was with Michael/Rath all she could see was the genuine love she had for him and how it pained her when that world had fallen apart.

Isabel knew Michael was seeing the same things because there would be moments when he would look up at her and smile. He could feel her pain during some of the painful scenes but more importantly he could feel the undying love she had for him and him for her.

Nothing in the world could be greater than this moment now.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

_[So this was the original ending to the story. It's exactly how it played out when the story was first conceived in my mind but I didn't want certain events here in this ending to take away from what the story was really about and neither it seemed did the characters which is how the other ending came to be. It's like the story was telling me as nice of an ending this was, the other one fit the warmness better and gave it less complication._

_Had this ending been used the story would have been completely different. Rather than get rid of it completely I decided to add it here in the special features deleted scene section so you all could see what it was that got omitted.]_

Isabel struggled for a moment. She had all ready failed in one marriage but that had been built on lies and deceit. Her love for Michael was as real as it got and time and time again even their friendship had proven that they were meant for each other. She stared at the man before her as he waited for an answer. For years it had been Max to have come to the conclusion that they were all siblings but deep down Isabel knew better. She would not fail this, she would be the kind of wife she had always longed for Michael to have, the kind of wife she was destined to be.

Tears started rolling down her face. "I'm sorry," she said as he used one finger to wipe them away.

"Isabel what is it, why are you crying?"

Isabel didn't even know what to say to him. This should be the happiest moment of their lives with her answering his proposal but how could she when she had news of their own.

"Iz, tell me, what's going on?"

Isabel shook her head, "I don't even know if this is good news or bad news. I don't know how you're gonna feel about it, I don't know how I feel about it."

"Talk to me."

Isabel looked up at Michael with tears down her face. "Michael, I'm pregnant."

Michael was taken aback. He had just proposed and thought nothing could top that but he was wrong. "Isabel, don't cry, we should celebrate this," he said wiping her cheeks.

"How can we Michael? Max's son was born in only a month. I'm all ready a full month along."

Michael creased his brow. "Well we are part human, maybe you won't have a typical alien pregnancy, maybe it'll be a human one instead."

Isabel had failed to consider that possibility. "We can't keep him," she whispered.

Michael took a deep breath knowing that she was right. He had no idea what they were going to do. It was one thing to be happy with their son in their dreams but reality was a whole different story. There was no way they could raise a child while on the run. They would have to give him up the way Max had done with Zan.

Michael placed a kiss atop her head. "We'll figure this out Isabel."

Isabel sighed. Michael didn't press the issue about his proposal. Right now the important thing was what would happen to Isabel and to their baby. For the moment that was all he cared about.


	7. Special Features Secret Santa

**Secret Santa**

_Here is the list of Secret Santa names and who got who in case you had trouble keeping them straight._

Michael- Isabel

Max- Kyle

Isabel- Maria

Liz- Michael

Maria- Max

Kyle- Liz


End file.
